1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to surface polishing machines. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved surface polishing and grinding machine for conducting various surface polishing operations such as scrubbing, buffing, grinding, or polishing of floor surfaces or similar, essentially continuous surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to sand, polish, or otherwise refinish flooring surfaces such as concrete, stone, or other such flooring surfaces. The conventional tool used in performing this type of surface polishing is a hand operated polishing machine. This type of machine typically utilizes surface processing apparatus including at least one frictional surface rotated by an electric motor, a combustion engine, or similar power means. Conventionally, the machine includes a handle, and a user operates the machine by walking behind the machine, pushing the handle and manually directing the surface processing apparatus across the flooring surface.
In a typical surface polishing machine, the frictional surface rotates in a circular direction relative to the working surface. As a result of this circular rotation, the various components of such typical surface polishing machine are prone to experience significant inertial forces. The forces developed by typical circular rotation pose considerable risks of uncontrolled movement in the surfacing machine, with an associated reduction in processing capacity and an increased wear on the frictional surface. Thus, the operator of a typical surface polishing machine must be trained and experienced in handling such machine, in order to be able to minimize the risks of excess uncontrolled movement of the surface polishing machine.
Furthermore, there has been a perennial problem associated with most surface polishing operations, and even more so with surface polishing operations that are conducted using high speed mechanical equipment. The material that is removed from the finished surface is given off in the form of dust. In large scale surface polishing operations, using high speed mechanical equipment, a large quantity of dust is generated which accumulates within the surface polishing machine and interferes with the internal components of the surface polishing machine.